Her Turn
by lvgandld4ever
Summary: Set after episode 7.11 and sort of spoilers for epi. 7.12...first fanfic so be nice! But don't be afraid to tell me if it sucks! LL all the way. RR
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Fanfic, so be nice! If it sucks, don't be afraid to tell me that either! This is set a little bit in the future, right around 7.12..based on the previews for that episode.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own, all goes to ASP and David. I take no credit. With an exception of the actual dialogue later on!

Please R/R if you want me to continue…..

"_Tell me you don't love him!"_

"_..."_

"_I knew it, damnit Lorelai, I thought we could make this work, I thought I could be the second one, but I can't! It just isn't working! You always loved that Dinerman and you always will! So why don't I do us both a favor and just leave!"_

_Chris storms out of house…_

Lorelai had been lying in bed for the better part of the day, processing over and over what Chris had said to her. She knew he was right, but somehow couldn't make herself believe it. She wanted it to be over with Luke, she really did. _"I just don't want to get hurt again!"_ Finally, she got the courage to call the one person she knew would always be there for her- Rory.

"_Hey hon. I know it's really, really late, but I need you to pick up the phone for Mommy oka-?"_

"_Mom? Are you there?"_

"_Yeah, sweets, I'm here."_

"_What's up, is something wrong? Did something happen to Dad? Gigi? Oh no, nothing happened to Luke did it?"_

"_Well…put it this way, Dad won't be in our lives as much as you'd hoped he would be...we kind of-sort of-well-had a fight..not just an ordinary fight..a big one. Big as in "sending in those divorce papers as we speak, big."_

"_What? Why? Did he turn around and leave again? I knew it wouldn't work, I just knew it. Dad can never stay put in one place for more than a couple of months, and this time he had to drag everyone into it, including Gigi-"_

"_Well, it wasn't just him…I kind of had a part in it too..he found the letter I was working on for Luke's Character Recommendation thing for his custody rights with April..it said all about when you were younger and him always being such a great father-like figure in your life, and how once he's in your life, he's in it forever. He said he thinks that I am still in love with Luke…"_

"_Oh my gosh, Mom! Do you think it's true? Do you still love Luke? Because come on mom, we all waited for you guys to finally come to your senses and get together, and once you did, you didn't communicate like you used too! We all just wanted you to be happy-me, the town, even Grandma for Christ's sakes!"_

"_I don't know hun- it's still a little too early in the game for me to figure this out! I have no idea what is even running through my own head right now!"_

"_Well figure it out soon, because we all know Luke is still in love with you, but he's not going to want to pine around for you forever, so you need to march yourself up to the diner and set the status. At least tell him how you feel, and give him a chance to react- go from there."_

"_Wow, Yale really is making you smart kids even smarter!"_

"_MOM! Stay on topic! Luke, mom, Luke. We all know that's who you want, so go and get it!"_

"_Okay, okay..but I just need a chance to think things over, thanks again babe, talk to you tomorrow?"_

"_I'll call you after class and see you at Friday Night Dinner."_

Lorelai apparently didn't need too much time to think things over, because before she even knew what happened, she was standing in front of the Diner entrance, knocking on the door and yelling "LUKE!" at the top of her lungs. She had no idea what she was going to say, or even how she was going to say it. She just knew she had to tell him.

(Muffled through the walls and glass of the diner)_"God damnit, who is knocking on my door at midnight—Lorelai?_

Luke opens door, still a little sleepy-eyed… Before she even knew what she was doing, she enveloped him in an embracing kiss, it was her turn to sweep him off his feet at his doorway with one of the most incredible kisses he had ever had.

Luke responded, but then realized what was happening, and pushed himself away, he didn't want to be the "other man", he wanted to be the only man.

"_Lorelai! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You're MARRIED!"_

"_No-Luke, you don't understand! I'm not! Chris figured everything out! He knew I was still in love with you, god damnit I am! I love you, Luke! As much as I tried to deny it, I am!"_

"…_I don't know if I can do this, Lorelai…"_

"……_Please, Please, Luke, give me a chance. You know the old saying, 'third time's a charm', right?"_

"_In some cases, just let me think it over, you're too quick for answers!"_

"_I need answers! I'm ALL IN Luke! I'm ALL IN! Do you hear me?"_

"_Yes, I told you I was all in, and I meant it! I still am, Lorelai, I still am. No matter how hard I tried to erase you from my mind, I just can't erase such a coffee-addict, crazy woman, the woman whom I love, from my mind, it's just too hard, so of course, I'm all in too, and always will be."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My first Fanfic, so be nice! If it sucks, don't be afraid to tell me that either! This is set a little bit in the future, right around 7.12..based on the previews for that episode.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own, all goes to ASP and David. I take no credit. With an exception of the actual dialogue later on!

Please R/R if you want me to continue…..

"_I need answers! I'm ALL IN Luke! I'm ALL IN! Do you hear me?"_

"_Yes, I told you I was all in, and I meant it! I still am, Lorelai, I still am. No matter how hard I tried to erase you from my mind, I just can't erase such a coffee-addict, crazy woman, the woman whom I love, from my mind, it's just too hard, so of course, I'm all in too, and always will be."_

Chapter 2

Luke pulled her tightly into a hug and they stood there- in the entrance to the diner for what seemed like hours, but was in reality only a couple minutes.

"Oh my gosh! Luke! How could I do this? I'm not even divorced yet- I mean, Chris basically told me he was filing for the papers when he slammed the door in my face, but it hasn't actually happened yet! Is this considered cheating? Am I cheating? I don't know if I can handle that under my conscience.."

"_Lorelai! Calm down! You aren't divorced yet? So you're standing here trying to tell me you still love me and trying to get back together with me when you aren't even divorced yet? Lorelai- God, I thought we were going to get back together, now we have to wait until **this** whole thing is settled? I don't know if I can wait much longer, I've been holding out for months as it is – I just.."_

"_Luke, it's okay! We can still be a couple before the divorce is finalized. Screw how my conscience feels, I just want to be happy, Chris can fall off a cliff for all I care! I never loved him, I did in the sense that I've known him since I was 6-but never in the way that I love you!"_

Lorelai woke up in the warmth of someone's arms-she expected it to be Chris-after all, he had been there for the last couple of months. It was odd she expected to see him, considering the whole time she was with him, she expected and wished to see Luke. Now, she looked into the eyes of the no awaken Luke. They stared into each others eyes not saying a word, but knowing it felt right.

**A/N: I'm soo soo sorry this short, but I'm still deciding if I want this to go anywhere, or just keep it at this..if you want it to go anywhere, you can leave your feedback on what you'd like to happen! I could continue on with marriage, a baby, what not, just let me know! And I'm really sorry about the shortness!!**


End file.
